L'aigle noir
by Etsuko.29
Summary: Il l'a laissé seule depuis trois ans pour sa santé. Puis un soir, alors qu'elle dort sur le toit de l'agence, le démon revient... Song fic. One-shot. Neuro/Yako. Attention spoils mineurs!


_Bonjour à tous! Je suis encore de retour avec une fiction sur Neuro et Yako! Mais celle ci est un peu différentes des autres, c'est une song fic. Je me suis servie de "l'aigle noir" de Barbara parce que j'ai toujours trouvé cette chanson vraiment magnifique, mais malheureusement tellement triste car elle parle d'inceste, et j'ai toujours voulu lui donner une seconde signification beaucoup plus positive. Et donc, voilà chose faites, car il faut bien l'avouer il n'y a qu'une phrase qui ne colle pas du tout avec le manga (et oui, Neuro n'a pas les yeux rubis, cela se saurait =D)! _

_Cette fiction est une "fin" du manga, si bien qu'il y a quelques petits spoils sûrement à quelques endroits et je me suis pas mal inspiré de la fin de l'animé, lorsque Neuro s'envole pour refermer la porte des ténèbres. Elle n'est pas forcément romantique, je vous laisse juger de la chose!_

_Ah oui, bien évidemment ces deux là ne m'appartiennent pas sinon cela se saurait!_

_Ps: j'allais oublier, il y a un flash back dans la fiction et les paroles sont centrées et en italiques !(on ne sait jamais si la délimitation ne se voit pas...)_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>L'aigle noir<strong>

Cela faisait longtemps, si longtemps que je vivais sans lui. Trois ans exactement. Trois ans à honorer ma promesse grandir et continuer d'évoluer sans relâche. Chaque jour était un pas de plus vers mon évolution, un pas de plus vers l'avenir… mais chaque jour était aussi un jour de plus sans lui.

_Un beau jour ou peut-être une nuit,  
>Près d'un lac je m'étais endormie.<em>

J'étais si fatiguée de ces voyages en tant que détective conseillère qu'en revenant au Japon je n'eus même pas la force d'arriver jusqu'à chez moi. A la place je déboulais au bureau d'enquête et me réfugia sur le toit, au beau milieu de ce lac d'immeuble. Me couchant sur ma veste, je me mis à regarder le ciel. Le soleil qui descendait à l'horizon produisait des couleurs extraordinairement belles, notamment un violet profond et abyssal. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais je me suis mise à penser à lui. Je me remémorais sa voix grave et démoniaque, ses yeux d'émeraude et d'agate si perçants, ses cheveux ensorcelés. J'arrivais même à me rappeler son visage inhumain; cette tête d'oiseau quasi grotesque que j'avais vu si peu de fois lorsque Neuro perdait son contrôle sur lui-même face à l'excitation d'un mystère… Soudainement les reflets dorés de ses plumes bleues me revinrent à l'esprit. Puis je crois que je me suis endormie.

_Quand soudain semblant crever le ciel  
>Et venant de nulle part<br>Surgit un aigle noir._

Quel étrange oiseau et cette allure, ce costume… On dirait Neuro…

_Lentement les ailes déployées,  
>Lentement je le vis tournoyer.<br>Près de moi dans un bruissement d'ailes  
>Comme tombé du ciel<br>L'oiseau vint se poser.  
><em>

Quel drôle de rêve… Comment pouvait-il atterrir simplement sur ce toit après trois ans d'absence ? Lui qui aimait tellement soigner son entrée d'habitude…

_Il avait les yeux couleur rubis  
>Et des plumes couleur de la nuit.<br>A son front brillant de mille feux,  
>L'oiseau roi couronné<br>Portait un diamant bleu  
><em>

Et bien…mon rêve était sacrément précis. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi fascinants, ses plumes d'un céruléen quasi noir semblaient luire sous la lumière de la lune. Elles semblaient si soyeuses et si douces…comme dans mes souvenirs…

Son apparence n'était pas encore redevenue humaine, Neuro gardait son visage d'oiseau et ses cheveux blonds dansant dans l'air de la nuit semblaient former une couronne. Tiens, je n'ai même pas oubliée d'imaginer un diamant bleu parmi les autres, accroché à son écharpe que monsieur s'achetait avec l'argent qui était censé me revenir. Je me levais, ou rêvais que je me levais je ne sais pas trop et m'approcha de lui.

_De son bec il a touché ma joue,  
>Dans ma main il a glissé son cou.<br>_

Je n'aurais jamais put imaginer qu'il allait être aussi… tendre à son retour. C'était seulement la troisième fois que Neuro cherchait un vrai contact humain avec moi… Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire par sa touchante maladresse. Ce rêve était si doux…

_C'est alors que je l'ai reconnu.  
>Surgissant du passé,<br>Il m'était revenu._

Mais malgré cette douceur que je pensais impossible pour Neuro, c'était bien lui. Aucunement le démon était dénaturé par ma mémoire. C'était bien le bec de Nougami Neuro que je touchais de mes mains tremblantes. Dans mes rêves au moins, il m'était revenu.

_Dis l'oiseau oh dis emmène-moi.  
>Retournons au pays d'autrefois<br>Comme avant dans mes rêves d'enfant  
>Pour cueillir en tremblant<br>Des étoiles des étoiles._

Dis Neuro… Est-ce que tout sera comment avant ? Ces mystères seront-il toujours autant à ton goût? Chasserons-nous toujours autant les crimes comme avant ?

_Comme avant dans mes rêves d'enfant,  
>Comme avant sur un nuage blanc.<em>

Comme avant…lorsque j'étais encore lycéenne...

J'étais si heureuse avec toi Neuro.

_Comme avant, allumer le soleil  
>Etre faiseur de pluie<br>Et faire des merveilles._

Tes pouvoirs étaient si étranges, souvent de mauvais goût, tu semblais si indestructible... Immortel ou presque. Pourtant à cause de Six tu dus repartir pour ne pas mourir. Je me rappelle encore de ce jour là…

* * *

><p>« Je reviendrais Yako. »<p>

_L'aigle noir dans un bruissement d'ailes  
>Prit son vol pour regagner le ciel.<br>_

Tu te transformas en démon devant moi et d'un bruissement d'ailes tu pris la porte du monde des ténèbres. Tout ce qu'il me restait de toi étaient ces quatre petites choses qui se déposaient lentement à mes pieds.

_Quatre plumes couleur de la nuit,  
>Une larme ou peut-être un rubis,<em>

_J'avais froid il ne me restait rien._

Je me sentais seule à présent et j'avais froid, si froid... Je ne m'en étais jamais rendue compte avant mais ta présence réchauffait si chaleureusement mon cœur depuis la mort de mon père…

Je cueillis ces plumes ensanglantées et me mis à pleurer, brisant notre promesse.

_L'oiseau m'avait laissé  
>Seule avec mon chagrin.<em>

* * *

><p>« Yako, je suis de retour »<p>

Je fermais les yeux, me sentis chavirer et le sol se déroba sous mes pieds. Je devais sûrement changer de rêve ou me réveiller. J'avais raison, j'étais encore seule.

« Neuro… »

Des larmes perlèrent sur mes joues mais une main qui ne m'appartenait pas les essuya. Je reconnu alors la sensation de cette étoffe sur ma peau… les gants de Neuro.

J'ouvris les yeux brusquement et pus voir son visage près du mien. Je sentais sa chaleur démoniaque irradier ma peau.

« Vous les humains vous êtes toujours aussi fragile… vous évanouir pour si peu »

Neuro ! »

Mes larmes coulèrent de plus belle.

« Et ca c'est pour avoir brisé notre promesse» dit il en me giflant tranquillement et ce, plusieurs fois.

Je souris faiblement à cette remarque et je sentis mes joues brûler de bonheur… mais surtout de douleur.

Lui riait comme un beau diable m'ayant laissé tomber sur le sol plus doucement que je ne l'aurais cru…Ce n'était donc pas un rêve ?

_Un beau jour, ou peut-être une nuit,  
>Près d'un lac je m' étais endormie.<em>

Pourtant je me suis bien endormie…

_Quand soudain semblant crever le ciel  
>Et venant de nulle part<br>Surgit un aigle noir _

Me suis-je donc réellement réveillée lorsque la porte des ténèbres fendit le ciel? Avait-il vraiment atterrit sur le toit de l'agence en plein milieu de la nuit ?

Apparemment…Aussi incroyable et soudain que cela pouvait paraître, ce que je pensais être un rêve était la réalité : Neuro était bel et bien revenu. D'autres larmes perlèrent sur mes joues mais je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire aussi.

« Mph… Si illogique. »

Je levais la tête surprise et l'interrogea du regard.

« D'après ma mémoire, les larmes évoquent la tristesse et le sourire la joie. Or tu effectues les deux en même temps.

- C'est vrai… Mais les humains peuvent aussi pleurer de joie…

- Vous êtes tellement compliqués, soupira le démon»

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire doucement. Neuro n'avait décidément pas changé.

Des mots me brulant le cœur s'échappèrent brusquement de mes lèvres.

« Tu es vraiment revenu…hein ?

- Je viens de te le dire, esclave »

Sa voix fit battre mon cœur la chamade, cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu cette voix abyssale et grave me surnommer comme cela.

« Et… Tu repartiras ?

Non. Un monde sans mystère n'a pas d'intérêt pour moi.»

Une douce chaleur enveloppa mon corps et je me sentis soulevée…Il me balança sur son épaule et me transporta avec autant de précaution qu'une brute, me ramenant dans le bureau. Il me jeta sur le canapé d'un sourire sadique puis je le vis s'éloigner. Je me redressais aussitôt et le regardait, un sourire attendrit sur mes lèvres. Tournant autour du cabinet le démon vérifiait d'un air enfantin si quelque chose avait changé depuis son absence. Je le vis ouvrir une de nos armoires puis il se tourna vers moi pointant une énorme pile de dossiers d'un air surpris. J'hochais la tête souriant de plus belle. Je le vis donc feuilleter quelques dossiers et voyant diverses expressions se dessiner sur son visage je pouvais presque deviner ce qu'il lisait. Puis je le vis aussi actionner avec horreur plusieurs pièges dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence que je ne pus évidemment que subir. Abandonnant ses pièges il passa devant Troie et caressa doucement le meuble avec attention en guise de salutation. Il tourna la tête vers Akane et celle-ci se mut avec excitation montrant sa joie, il y répondit par un sourire bref. Enfin il s'affala sur l'autre canapé posant ses jambes longilignes sur la table basse. Il laissa aller sa tête en arrière, les yeux dans le vague et me dit en un souffle

« Je sens qu'un mystère sera mûr demain. Nous irons à sa rencontre.

- D'accord, répondis-je simplement, lui souriant »

Je pus deviner une lueur de curiosité face à ma docilité lorsqu'il me regarda furtivement. Enlevant mes escarpins et ma veste pour me mettre plus à l'aise sous ses yeux inquisiteurs je déclarais

« Trois années se sont écoulées tu sais. J'ai finis mes études et je suis devenue détective à temps plein. Je serais…»

Etendant de même mes jambes sur la table basse à coté de celles de Neuro en un soupir de bien être j'achevais ma phrase.

« Je serais donc tout le temps disponible pour t'aider à trouver le mystère ultime.

- Je vois.

- C'est ce que tu aurais voulu, non ? »

Il se redressa surpris et je me noyais lentement dans ses pupilles démoniaques que je trouvais plus douce que d'ordinaire. Il sourit alors et ses yeux acquiescèrent doucement.

Neuro et moi parlâmes longtemps jusqu'à ce que ma vue devienne trouble par la fatigue et que mes paupières deviennent lourdes. Cédant à ces signes caractéristiques, je fermais donc les yeux, me couchant contre le canapé.

« Je suis désolée Neuro, mais je dois vraiment dormir là »

Me pelotonnant contre ma petite veste, somnolant déjà je murmurais. « Tu m'as manqué tu sais… »

Je ne pus qu'entendre un froissement de tissus et une douce chaleur supplémentaire m'envelopper avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée…

* * *

><p><em>Reviews? Siouplaiiiiit =3!<em>


End file.
